battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aerowen
Appearance A tall, and elegant glass of wine would be the perfect description for how Aerowen looked; she is very very beautiful. Her physique is incredibly toned, tight, and curvaceous. She has long, black hair with a natural metallic gray sheen, that falls way below her waist. Her complexion is pale and subtle, letting her icy blue eyes seemingly reach out and touch whomever she is looking at. She wears a bronze colored mask over her mouth whenever in battle, with the symbol of her race embossed on it. She also has the same symbol tattooed beside her right eye, and left forearm. When she isn't wearing her battle mask, Aerowen's lips are perky yet soft, and her overall facial structure is firm and without flaw. Aerowen doesn't believe in much clothing; her only armor being that of a heavily reinforced, bronze "sports bra", leather gloves, and a lighter armored lower half. She says that too many clothes restricts her movement, and makes her feel as if she's in a cage. When Aerowen isn't suited up in her gear, she typically just wears a tight-fitting bra and extremely high-cut "shorts". Her fellow assassins see it as indecent, but generally keep such thoughts to themselves, less they want to be ripped apart limb from limb. While Daeva is striking, classy, and mind-numbingly beautiful, Aerowen is much more... "Suggestive", and "lecherous". The latter couldn't care less, however; only one male has her undying attention. Powers/Abilities Aerowen is immensely powerful, being only a step or two below Dante himself. Being an assassin however, she is a master at stealth and deception. Aerowen literally becomes one with the shadows and could strike an opponent from any foreseeable angle. She tends to use the full brunt of her strength only when it's completely necessary, or to wipe out an entire civilization in one fell swoop. Aerowen is also a master hunter; she can track a target across the galaxy from something as simple as a drop of sweat. She is a vicious and relentless opponent, and won't stop fighting until her enemy has been ripped apart. Master of shadows: Aerowen has been melded by the darkness, and is now a master of the shadows. She can fully utilize the darkness to her advantage, and strike from anywhere and everywhere. While an enemy has trouble seeing in pitch blackness, Aerowen can see them perfectly. She can also use her opponent's hearing to their disadvantage, tricking them into thinking she's in a completely different spot than she truly is. Do not challenge this master assassin in the darkness; you will lose. Deception: Lying effectively comes second nature to Aerowen; it has to be if one wishes to be a competent assassin. Thus, Aerowen can lie her way out of most situations. Even some of the most skeptical beings can be thrown off by her. Aerowen also has an ability similar to Ubel, where she can use her eyes to lull one into a trance-like state. The difference with her is that, she causes the opinions and beliefs of her target to be flipped and twisted. She can also influence others through touch, and can turn two beings against one another through simple, instigation techniques. Energy Cloak: Aerowen can completely nullify her energy signature, an extremely handy feature for ambush tactics and throwing the enemy off. Strength: Aerowen's strength is only a couple of steps below Dante himself, making her savagely powerful. If for some reason her stealth and ambush tactics aren't enough, Aerowen can still fall back on this strength and overpower her opponent. Combine that with her very quick and precise movements, this makes for a truly devastating and terrifying being to deal with. Weapons/Equipment Zeus's Bolt- Stolen from Marise by her mother after he killed the king of the Olympian gods, Aerowen now wields the most powerful weapon of Olympus. With it, Aerowen can smite down any of those who dare oppose her. Like the ungodly Hellsbane, Zeus's Bolt is a mythical weapon. Meaning, it possesses power that is unlike any other in the multiverse. This is no ordinary bolt of lightning, its energies are holy. All of but the most powerful demons cower at the sight of it. Once thrown, Zeus's Bolt transforms into a stream of lightning that is three miles across. The heat given off from the energy is so immense, that it could rip straight through an planet, reaching its core, and cutting said planet in half. The holy energies racing around Zeus's Bolt will vaporize most demons and beings on contact, and severely burn and cut the others. Aerowen can also stretch and mold the bolt into a long saber, perfect for making short work of opponents up close. Eternal Fracture- These are long daggers forged from the bones of a powerful succubus. Because of this... "Unique" aspect, Eternal Fracture wields the ability to permanently steal pieces of an opponent's life force with every successful strike. If Aerowen manages to bludgeon a foe with both daggers, they will go on to quickly suck every last drop of life out of their unfortunate victim. With enough energy stolen, Eternal Fracture can then use that same life force to enhance themselves based on whatever abilities that the victim possesses. Don't let their bone construction fool you; these blades are extremely sharp and strong. Even if they couldn't leach away life force, Eternal Fracture would still be more than capable of cleaving off body parts, and disemboweling opponents. Personality Bipolar would be the nicest way to describe Aerowen's unstable personality. She could be as sweet, calm, and collected as one could possibly be at one moment, and turn explosively violent the next. Her sister assassins think that a traumatic event from her childhood might have something to do with it. Aerowen despises talking about it, and will immediately turn hostile upon anyone discussing it. She is also obsessive, VERY obsessive; Aerowen will stew on something for years without falter. That obsession reached its zenith years ago when she met Dante. After a few intimate nights together, Aerowen soon became smitten with the ninja and craved his attention more than anything else. She then went on to begin stalking Dante every chance she had, and tried to lull him into a trance on more than one occasion, failing completely on every instance. When Dante finally told her that he wanted nothing to do with her, Aerowen's obsession and passion for him grew exponentially. A part of her also grew to outright hate him as well. She is an extremely dangerous, unstable, and unpredictable being to come into contact with. Her family fears that one day, Aerowen will snap completely. Aerowen is incredibly smart and clever, though; not too many things can slip past without her knowing. Her twisted mind still believes that she and Dante will one day be forever embraced in holy matrimony, and will stop at nothing to make him hers. Aerowen's lust for killing and blood is no match for her unquenchable desire for the ninja lord. As the Queen of her realm, Aerowen's word is the final say, and no one dares challenge it.